Accelerometers are often used in vehicles, or in mobile data terminals that are removably attached in vehicles, to monitor acceleration in one or more directions—typically including at least a forward direction. This monitoring may be used to evaluate such things as driver performance, vehicle performance, vehicle wear and tear, and the like.
Although many accelerometers are mounted in vehicles in such a way that the accelerometer's axes are either concentric with the vehicle's axes, or are predictably related thereto. However, in some situations it has proven to be beneficial to allow the accelerometers to be movable, resulting in their axes having a changing relationship to the axes of the vehicle whose acceleration they are monitoring. This can cause errors in the acceleration values the accelerometer is attributing to the vehicle.
There is thus a need for adjustable position accelerometers direction determination.